Billys Job
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: A collection of drabbles, all revolving around a certain little albino and a certain little PickItQuick.
1. The Job

My boredom has lead to yet another pointless fic.

Enjoy.

* * *

Billy Raven paced dramatically up and down the sidewalk in front of the Pick-It-Quick. (Don't know about you, but they've got those where I live.). He stopped suddenly, donned his new 'Hi, I'm Billy!' name tag, and pulled open the door of the store. Stepping inside, the aroma of fresh tasty cakes and old shoes met Billys nostrils. He gagged a little, then quickly recovered. Walking up to the counter,Billy slowly reached out and tapped the shoulder of the nearest worker. 

"Hi, um..." He consulted the mans name tag. "Gilfred. I'm Billy, and this is my first day, so..."

"Go stack the twinkies." Gilfred handed Billy a box and turned back around.

"Okay then. Thanks." Billy nodded and walked to the back of the store. He began to stack the twinkies in a fashionable way, singing as he did so.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, look at my hair. What do can compare, with mine today? Oh, Oh, Oh, I've got my hairspray and radio, I'm ready to go!" Billy hummed for a bit, since he couldn't remember the next few lines. After a minute or so, it popped back into his head. "So, oh, oh, don't hold me back, since today all my dreams will come true...GOOD MORNING BALTIMORE!!!!!" Billy sang, thrusting out his hand and hitting the display of tasty cakes. They came crumbling down, smashing everything in sight. As Gilfred and the rest of the store looked up, Billy dived for cover under the rack of pie charts(This is what too much math does to you.).

"Who did that?" Someone thundered.

Billy knew that voice. He peeked out from the pie charts, just to confirm what he was hearing.

"Manfred?" Billy asked. "You work at Pick-It-Quick?"

* * *

I thought we needed to know what Manfred did when he's not being evil. And everyone loved a Billy-centric fic.

So voila. My pasta maker.

Read. Review. Eat.


	2. The Fired Alarm

This is what happens when I need to update my other fics. I write new ones.

I don't own Billy, Hairspray, or Hannah Montana.

* * *

Billy Raven had only worked at the Pick-It-Quick for six hours, and yet he'd already gotten someone fired, destroyed a rack of pie charts, and set fire to the microwave. 

But Gilfred, the manager of Pick-It-Quick, was a forgiving man. He let all those things slide. No, it wasn't until Billy came in the next morning that Gilfred actually realized what a mistake he had made.

Billy got up a 4:30 on Sunday morning, getting ready to go in for his shift at the Pick-It-Quick. He had been very surprised when he got the job, most people wouldn't higher and eight-year-old, but Gilfred, of course, wasn't most people. And since Billy had already cost the Pick-It-Quick a microwave and an assistant manager, he wanted to be there early.

Billy dressed quickly and hopped out his front door, hopscotching the way to the Pick-It-Quick. Once he reached the stores front door, Billy paused. It was locked. Surely Gilfred, at least, would be here this early?

No matter. He'd just have to smash it.

Billy looked around the surrounding area, searching for a large piece of wood, or possibly a firecracker. At last he spotted a rather large piece of plywood. Billy shrugged and picked it up. He got a running start, then threw the plywood at the glass door. It smashed into a million pieces(or so) and Billy shielded his face from the falling glass,wood, and toy poodles. As the glass and poodles stopped falling. Billy slowly stepped into the Pick-It-Quick. There was glass everywhere, but, surprisingly, not and employee was to be seen.

No matter. He could man the store himself.

Billy smiled and set himself up behind the register. He waited and waited for hours, but not a single customer showed up.

"Slow day." Billy muttered to himself. So, to pass the time, he started a game of twinkie tag with himself. All was well until Billy decided to crown himself king of the Pick-It-Quick. He jumped up on top of the bananas and yelled:

"I DECLARE MYSELF KING OF THE PICK-IT-QUICK!" In his hurry to 'officially' crown himself, Billy accidentally tripped on the bananas. Frantically reaching for anything in reach, Billy grabbed the fire alarm and pulled as hard as he could.

Several hours later, Gilfred and the rest of the Pick-It-Quick staff stood in the parking lot, rubbing their heads.

"God Billy, why'd you come to work on a Sunday?"

Billy shrugged. "I dunno."

Gilfred shook his head. "We never should of hired the eight-year-old..."

* * *

Hmm...next chapter will have a special guest star. Not sure who yet. And, if you're wondering, it was Manfred who Billy got fired.

Now drop and give me 50 Reviews!


	3. The Pledge

Didn't feel like updating anything else.

I'm a horrible person, I know.

* * *

Billy Raven slowly sunk down in his seat. It was his first day at 'Pick-It-Quick School' and Duncan -The 'Headmaster'- was teaching them some very important lessons.

Billy groaned and slowly turned his head to the window, dreaming of banana and rice sandwiches.

"Mmmm...asparagus..." He muttered.

"BILLY!" Duncan yelled. "Repeat the Pick-It-Quick Pledge!"

"Ermmmmm..." Billy looked up to the board. "The customer is always right...?"

"And what if the customer is wrong??"

"Ermmmmm... he's always right?"

"RIGHT! BUT WRONG!" Duncan yelled, pushing Billy out into the hallway.

"Huh?" Billy frowned.

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Duncan screeched, giving Billy another push, and closing the door.

"Well you're impossible-er!" Billy yelled back.

Duncan opened the door again, only to slam it once more.

"FINE!" Billy yelled.He hopskotched down the hallway, and around the corner.

"I'll show him!" Billy groaned, and, frustratedly, bumping into a little kid.

"Oh, sorry." The kid looked up at Billy with huge eyes, beginning to glisten.

"It's fine." Billy made to walk by, but the kid blocked him.

"I'm Conner." He said.

"I'm Billy." He sighed, trying again to get by.

"I'm seven. How old are you?"

"Three thousand." Billy groaned, looking for a way past the kid, who seemed to move whenever he did.

"Nope. You're only eight."

"Wow."

"And did you know, that the black bear is best?"

"Facinating."

"And did you know, that the great white shark is the biggest?"

"Amazing."

"And did you-"

"MOVE KID!" Billy exploded down the hallway, knocking down everything in his path, including Conner.

"Adios, amigos!"

* * *

I hate it. 


	4. The Feeble Service

More of my horrible personness.

* * *

Gabriel Silk stood outside the Pick-It-Quick, begrudgingly handing ten dollars over to Olivia.

"HA!" She laughed. "I knew you couldn't do it."

"Yeah, well..." Gabe snatched back his money. "You didn't do your half. You didn't last ten minutes in the Pick-It-Quick."

"Fine." Olivia squared her shoulders, and marched inside.

"Helloooooo!" A little albino kid jumped out of the pie charts and in front of Olivia. "Welcome to Pick-It-Quick!"

"AHHHH!!" Olivia screamed. "BILLY?"

The little boy stopped, and slowly lifted the Zorro mask off his face. "Olivia?"

"Ahhh! BILLY!!" Olivia screamed and dived behind the twinkies.

"Ahh! Olivia!" Billy dived behind the twinkies, then quickly scrambled to the pie charts.

"What in the name of Gilfred is going on here?" Duncan (Who, along with being the insane headmaster, was the assistant to the assistant manager) thundered, coming up to Billy and Olivia.

"Billy, did you scare the customers again?"

"NO!" Billy yelled.

"Miss, was he scaring you?" Duncan turned to Olivia.

"Nah. He's just being Billy."

Billy nodded, and flipped open his cell phone. "And I know her! See, watch." He punched in Olivias phone number and waited.

Nothing happened.

"DAMN YOU, FEEBLE RECEPTION!" Billy thundered.

Duncan and Olivia cringed.

"Anyway, I gotta go."

Olivia slowly stood up, straightened her skirt, squared her shoulders, and marched out.

"Told you you couldn't last ten minutes." Gabriel grinned.

"Yeah, well you know what?"

"What?"

"Your mom."

* * *

Hmm...Not bad?

Tell me what you think. :)


	5. The Scrubs Thing

Well, heres your halloween special.

Just a tad late, I know.

Sadly, I've yet to acknowledge my reviews. I shall do so now.

Special Thanks to-

AyanamiEraclea- Your mom. Thanks for reviewing!

Melancholy Scissors- Don't Billy fics just rock? Love the reviews.

GabrielSilk- Love the name, and the stories. Oh, and the reviews.

Keep 'em coming.

* * *

Billy Raven hopped around the Pick-It-Quick, his black cape flying behind him. 

"What the hell are you?" Gilfred asked.

"I'm Batman! A-duh!" Billy rolled his eyes.

Gilfred shrugged.

"What are you?" Billy put his hand on his hip.

"Silly boy, I'm Dr. Cox, from Scrubs." Gilfred pointed to his white jacket and strange hair.

Billy nodded.

"And I'm J.D!" Duncan jumped out from behind the pie charts.

Billy nodded again.

"And I'm Turk!" The new kid jumped out from behind Duncan.

Billy began to frown.

"And I'm Elliot!" Some random women jumped out from behind the new kid.

"Who the hell are you?" Billy asked.

"Elliot. A-duh." The women rolled her eyes.

Billys frown deepened.

"Hang on a second. How come I wasn't in on this Scrubs thing?"

Gilfred bit his lip.

"'Cause...well..."

Billy shook his head. "No, no please don't fire me! I've been a good employee! I only set fire to the store once!"

Gilfred looked at the others.

"Thats not it Billy."

Billy frowned.

"Then what chu talking 'bout willis?"

Gilfred paused, and took a deep breath.

"Billy..."

* * *

WOOO!

Cliffy.


End file.
